Can I sing my way into your heart?
by Shay246
Summary: Ritsu Onodera is a popular singer that goes by the stage name Riku. What would happen if his songs brings him closer to the one that once broke his heart? Will he accept him back? Or reject him? Even so, he faces his career with his friends Kisa and Chiaki. What will happen in their journey?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back with a new story this time XD Okay hear me out before you think, another one? When you still have two others to finish?! And now I've realized that... Anyways I came across an anime video and they had used a song called Pour me out by He is We. This song had reminded me of Ritsu and Takano, so I was like why not make a story about Ritsu being a singer? I've read a few fanfictions that are like this, but they were never completed so I decided to make my own for once. My friend, Em helped me come up with the tittle so thank you for that Em! XD **

**Anyways I do not own the song, it is Pour me out by He is we, I also do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (sadly) **

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Can I sing my way to your heart?**

**Chapter 1**

I hear myself sing through the cheers of people. As I start singing the song I've memorized, Which brings sweet memories that brings pain that soon follows.

"Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad. I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad. There's a part of me that just wants you back, you're the one thing I want, that I never did have. That I never did have. Oh, no."

Like I thought I had your love, but it was all just a lie. It was all just fun and games to you.

I look up at the crowd, as I continued strumming my guitar. The audience listening to me intently as I sing the lyrics. Some have their phones out taking videos or waving it around back and forth, while others have glow sticks.

"Fill me up" I start swaying from side to side at the beat of my strumming.

"Steam me up."

Just like those kisses we used to shared.

"Hear me shout" At this, the audience all shouted "Riku we are here for you!"

These words of encouragement are what keeps me going.

"Tip me over and pour me out...Pour me out on the concrete! Next to your feet."

My eyes start to water at what comes out of my mouth next.

"Do I have to cry out? Can you hear me? Oh just to be with you."

Yes I want to be with you. But that can't be possible now, can it? I'm sure, if you even hear my name, you won't even recognize me anymore.

"Find me outside sitting in the rain, on the curb in pain, my heart is breaking. You look at me. Holding on to a dream. That filled me long ago, but I'm still waiting. I'm still holding on"

I'm still holding to this pain, you've caused. The memories we've shared. The kisses, the conversations. Everything. I just can't seem to let you go, no matter how much I try. Why is it so hard to forget you?

I continue singing, by singing the chorus once again. I can hear faint voices of people singing with me. Mostly girls, because that's all I see in the sea of people. With your rare boys, that must have been dragged into it.

"Oh gosh this bed it feels so cold. My head was led by the lies you told."

It feels lonely without you, but how did you feel when you played with me? Did you enjoy breaking my heart in pieces? Even so, why can't I get you out of my heart?

"But to this day my heart you stole, in a bind left behind waiting for your call."

My heart yearns for you. I guess it is still waiting for you.

I sing the chorus once again. And this time I see some people wiping tears from their eyes. Can they feel the pain I'm feeling through my song? My own tears start falling as I get near the end of the song.

"Find me outside sitting in the rain,on the curb in pain, my heart is breaking. You look at me. Holding on to a dream. That filled me long ago, but I'm still waiting. I'm still holding on"

My voice gets louder as I sing the chorus once more.

"Pour me out, on the concrete, next to your feet. Do I have to cry out? Can you hear me? Can your hear me? Do I have to cry? Can you hear me? Oh just to be just to be with you. Oh, just to be with you" My strumming on my guitar slows down.

"Oh just to be with you" my voice and strumming fades, as I finish the song.

I hear cheers, and loud clapping of people. My eyes widen at the sight. I guess I got lost in singing once again. I always end up being surprised by the amount of support in the crowd, during my concerts.

I bow my head. And noticed someone had thrown me a rose. I picked it up and smelled it. That act alone had many girls fangirling.

"Thank you everyone for being here!" I yelled, and the crowd cheered one last time.

I carried my guitar with me as I disappeared back stage. There I was greeted by the stage assistants. Congratulating me for the great show.

I made my way towards the dressing room. Finding some peace and quiet. Wanting to escape my past memories. I wrote that song, among with many others, about myself and my life. I never thought I would become famous because of them.

"Great job Ricchan!" Says a cheerful voice coming into the room.

Without looking up I can already tell who it is. Kisa Shouta, also known as Sora in the singing industry. We sometimes sing duets, or as a group with another singer.

"I didn't know you came to see my concert" I say heading for my water bottle to satisfy my dried throat from all that singing.

Luckily all I had to sing was three songs, but it still sucks to sing song after song, without a break. That's why, when I was little, I always looked up to singers that could sing non stop. It showed they are professionals after all. I'm still far from that.

"Well I just came by to tell you that we have to sing as a group again next weekend for a party at a publishing company." Kisa says sheepishly as if he did not just say something that will ruin my means of sleep. And I need my sleep.

"Seriously?!" I whine, screwing back the cap on my water bottle.

"Yeah, by the way have you seen Chiaki lately? Cause he isn't getting out of this one" He says looking as if he would kill someone soon.

I do not blame him for that though. Last time we had to sing as a group, Chiaki, also known as Chiyo, bailed out on us. Do not question his stage name, apparently he couldn't think of anything and ended up with a girly name chosen by the agency. Either way it fits him, no matter how much he complains about it.

"Well let's go tie him up, shall we?" I ask Kisa jokingly.

"We shall!" He says pulling me out of the dressing room, giggling.

The three of us became best of friends, since we were newcomers in this industry. We all started at the same time, except Kisa is a year older than us. I'm 24, and so is Chiaki, making Kisa 25. Chiaki and I always joke about Kisa having to become an old man first than us.

But I always tend to doubt my capability as a singer. Am I really that good? I feel like I could do better.

At times like these, I always wondered what ever became of his life. The one that was my first love. The one that broke my heart and I can't seem to forget. Yet I'm trying so hard to forget you. Should I really give up?

* * *

**What did you guys think? Is this actually a good story concept? I actually feel like I want to continue this, so I probably will hehehe. That is all for this chapter so bye-bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am back with another chapter for this! XD I'm really looking forward to writing this story! So disclaimer, I do not own Burn by Ellie Goulding. That's basically the only song I used for this chapter. Also don't own sekai or an of it's characters. I do own the sassy twins that are known as Aki and Haru XD Anyways enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We had found Chiaki hiding in a corner of the meeting room, blocked by boxes full of fliers.

"What the heck are you doing Chiaki?" Chiaki's manager, slash my cousin slash Haru said.

"I'm contemplating life" Chiaki says in a fake voice, that you can tell he's just making up an excuse.

"In a corner, blocked by boxes?" Kisa asks raising an eyebrow.

I sigh having encountered this scene many times. It's just Chiaki trying to escape his busy schedule. That or he's trying to hide away from Hatori again. We usually threatened him with calling Hatori, when he gets like this. I mean I don't blame him; I've been in a similar position before. I've wanted to escape from my hectic schedule, but when you become famous there is just no time at all for anything!

Plus it's not like I can escape with the kind of manager I have. Kisa and I both got stuck with Aki as a manager and you do not want to piss him off! Trust me! Just thinking about it makes me want to run and hide in my room. Again, not like it can be possible since he has the keys to my house. How did he get them again? That was my fault for wanting to get away from work for a couple of hours, which ended up in him knocking down my door. In as it turned out, he made me give him my spare keys to the house.

"Okay we get it Chiaki you want to hide, but do that at a later time. We've got plans for next weekend" I say taking his arm, making him stand up.

"Oh and they are?" He says intrigued.

"We have to perform as a group at some publishing company party" Kisa says losing interest and sitting down on the couch nearest to us.

"Wait… Don't tell me the company is named Marukawa?" Chiaki says paling up.

"How did you know that?" Haru says curiously.

"No no no! Anywhere else, but there!" Chiaki says waving his arms from side to side frantically.

"Is there a problem with that? Plus it's not going to be held there necessarily, it's going to be held at the Teito Hotel. So make sure to dress in a fancy, comfortable, looking pop outfit" Haru says nudging his glasses up, trying to sound smart.

I will not even question why the heck he is wearing glasses. There is always something new happening in his mind. I would not want to know what is going up there in his brain at all! It's probably full of dirty thoughts of him and his boyfriend Yuu. Oh gosh, just thinking about it makes me gag! That it's not something I should be thinking about when it comes to my cousin!

"Where the heck are we supposed to find that kind of outfit?" Kisa asks looking confused.

"Leave that to me newbies!" Aki says entering the meeting room in high heels, and dressed like a girl like always.

This is so going to turn out well right? I can just feel the excitement in the air! Yeah right! Aki has this weird fashion sense that I do not look forward to finding out what he will make us wear now.

**~Meanwhile at Marukawa~**

**Takano P.O.V**

"So you're telling us that a group of singers are going to be the attraction of the party?" Yukina says looking as confused as the rest of us.

"Of course! Who else?! By the way Yukina you will also perform a song" Isaka says crossing his arms in front of him and giving us a smile. The smile that says, you can't disagree with me on this one, because if you do gods help you.

Leave it to Isaka to come up with something ridiculous. I mean even if the party is just for editors and authors, who's to say this group is any good? I do feel bad for Yukina though. Ever since Isaka found out he's good at singing, he's been making him the attraction of parties. He has the looks for it, but he refuses to show his face in public, so he hides behind a mask when he sings at our parties. Pretty smart in my opinion, I wouldn't want people getting all over my personal space either if I were him.

"Dang it not again Isaka-san!" Yukina whines sighing in defeat.

We all learned that dealing with Isaka is a lost cause, so we just agree with what he says. No matter how hard it is to say no.

"Well it is settled! I'm not giving out the names if the singers, because I figured you'd be criticizing them, so you'd just have to wait and see" Isaka claps his hands and immediately looks at me once he finishes.

"Hey how am I supposed to now if they are any good? You know how I am when it comes to criticizing songs and or books. I need actual material to like" I say shrugging.

No one argues with me on that one. I do tend to look at everything from different angles, but I need to be interested in your book or song, or you as a person really. If I don't like it, I just don't. When it comes to my authors though, I try to make them redo something that is out of place.

"Anyways that concludes this meeting. So pay attention to your emails, I might ask some of you to help out at the party. And Takano your one of them" Isaka says smiling and leaving the room before I could protest.

Great now I'm stuck going to the party and helping out.

**~A week later cause no one wants to wait probably (I know I don't)~**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

"Is everyone ready?" Haru says coming into the room that we were directed to change.

"Yes, but why the heck are we wearing these long kimonos?!" Kisa say yelling in frustration.

I merely laugh at the sight of Kisa struggling with his kimono.

"Shut it Ricchan!" Kisa says giving me a glare.

"Honestly, I don't know what Aki was thinking. But hey we got the okay of you guys wearing those clothes, so I'm sorry but you're stuck with them" Haru says sounding unimpressed, not like he actually finds this amusing. In which he actually does.

I got stuck with a green almost emerald kimono. All our kimonos have the same designs of cherry blossoms on it. Kisa got a light blue kimono, while Chiaki got a dark blue one.

"Well we are ready so let's go!" Chiaki says suddenly enthusiastic.

He was totally faking his tantrum earlier. Or was it real? Anyways it was all because he didn't want to perform in front of his childhood friend Hatori. Not like he should be shy now, since he's a popular singer around the country. So why the heck was he so nervous?

We made our way out of our room and headed towards a hall, where it directed us to where the party was held. When we opened the door, everyone got quiet and all stared at us.

"Somehow I'm more nervous now." Kisa whispers to me as we make our way towards the stage that was set up for us.

"Tell me about it. We are practically in a room full of people that are technically more famous than us." I whisper back trying to smile.

"Ugh guys don't make it worst!" Chiaki whispers, flailing his arms a little.

As we got on the stage, we were handed microphones from the assistants.

"Umm hi. I'm Onodera Ritsu." I say nervously into the microphone.

"I'm Kisa Shouta" Kisa soon says.

"And I'm Yoshino Chiaki" Chiaki says nervously.

Once we had introduced ourselves, people had started clapping. I sigh in relief. That just made me less nervous for some reason. Soon music started playing from the speakers and I began to sing.

"We, we don't have to worry about nothing"

"Cause we got the fire, and we are burning one hell of a something" Kisa soon sings his line.

I noticed some people had grabbed dancing partners and tried to dance to the beat of the music. It failed at first, but they soon got it, somewhat.

"They, they are going to hear us from outer space, outer space. Light it up, like we're stars of the human race, human race" Chiaki continues the song.

"When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky" As soon as I finished my line, we raised our left hands.

"Cause we got the fire, fire, fire! Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire" Both Chiaki and Kisa sang.

"And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn" We all sang the chorus in unison.

I remember during practice we could not sing that part at the same time for the life of us. It was almost torture because the devil twins wouldn't let us leave until we got it perfect. It took a couple hundred tries until they were finally satisfied.

"We don't want to leave, no. We just wanna be right now, r-r-right now" Chiaki sings perfectly as he started to sway to the beat of the music.

"And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out" Kisa sings his line, and I noticed that a certain brunette had been staring at him amused for a while now.

I'm somewhat in a similar position. I swear that the guy with raven hair has been staring at me for quite some time. I'm just probably overthinking it. I try to focus back myself on the song. If I mess it up, I will never hear the end of it.

"Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up. And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now." I sing starting to sway back in forth as my favorite part of the song is getting near.

We sing the chorus with a few lines of the chorus mixed in to previous lines we have sang so far. And then the lights turned off, and my favorite part came. Everyone in the room was panicking, while some were confused as to what was happening.

"We can light it up, up, up." I sing and we all slowly moved our hands up, as the colorful floor lights on the stage light up.

Everyone stared in awe at the display of colors. This was my own little touch to the event. It was actually the only safe idea, because Kisa had mentioned using real fire. So for safety measures, they chose my idea.

"So they can't put it out, out, out" Kisa sings and we all slowly lower our hands as the colorful lights faded with our movements.

"We can light it up, up, up" Chiaki continues with enthusiasm and the colorful lights came back on.

It's a good thing we didn't get distracted by the lights. I figured that could've been a possibility since we are dealing with Chiaki here. Luckily as we got near the end of the song, no one had gotten distracted and or messed up.

As we finished the song, the lights came back fully on. The room had turned silent for a second, but loud claps soon filled the room. We bowed and made our way off the stage, and joined everyone else on the dance floor. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"You guys were not bad. I actually enjoyed that. My name is Takano Masamune" I turned around towards the voice and noticed that it had come from the raven that was staring at me earlier.

He hands me his business card and I accepted it. When I look down at the card, I noticed that it had said editor-in-chief.

"Thank you" I say bowing my head in respect.

"Well I'm sorry I can't talk to you much, but I was put in charge of looking at the door for anyone that came in late" He says excusing himself and leaving.

I looked back down at the card and flipped it over. On the back it had his number written in pen. What the heck am I supposed to do with this?

**Kisa P.O.V**

So in the end this party wasn't as lame as I thought it would be. It was full of hot guys, I will tell you that. Turns out all the guys in the shojo department are supposed to be hot. I already met the editor-in-chief, and he's quite something. But I already noticed he had his eyes on Ritsu, lucky him.

And of course there's Hatori, but Chiaki can have him all to himself. He's too much of a workaholic. That's the air I got from him when I first met him and whenever Chiaki would talk about him.

Everyone suddenly starts clapping and I look towards the stage. Only to find out that someone else was going to perform a song. Not just someone, it is a tall brunette with a guitar. But you can't see his face, because he's wearing a blue fancy looking mask. I wonder what that is all about. I mean he looks like he could potentially be a hot person, probably. I seriously need a boyfriend. Then again not all my relationships turned out great to begin with.

I look back at the masked brunette. Maybe I can get his number… Nah not going to happen, it's clearly obvious that he is straight. You can tell by that flirty smile he gives off whenever he lays eyes on a girl. Then why does it seem like he's looking at me? Yup I'm totally turning delusional! What the heck is going in that brain of yours Kisa?!

I freeze up though when I hear his voice. It's like an angel singing. I've totally turned crazy haven't I?

* * *

**So I decided to make Yukina sing. I figured he has that capability to do so. Plus he's an editor now, but don't worry he still does art as a hobby. Anyways the suspense building though! Well not really... Anyways you get to see what Yukina sings in the next chapter, I'm trying to incorporate one song each chapter, but I doubt that will last with the way I get writers block and won't update for a while... Again sorry about that! Anyways that is all, Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey! I am back with this story yay! I am really liking writing this story so far because some of the songs I like get to somehow be in this story through the power of my ability to somehow incorporate it in the story. Which amazes me when I am able to make it make sense so yay! Anyways the song use in this chapter is You and I by JRA, so I would suggest listening to it first and reading this chapter, but you don't have to it's your choice, it was just a suggestion :D**

**I do not own the song nor do I own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters. Although I do own Aki**

**Aki: I am my own person! You can't own me nor control me! I am Divergent! XD**

**Shay: Okay... then well carry on with the story 'o.o**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Yukina P.O.V**

As I got on stage, my nervousness soon faded as my eyes came across a certain raven. I've noticed he had given me nervous glances from time to time. It's probably because he caught me in the middle of looking at him.

I wonder why a high schooler would become so famous. He's so young, he should live his life in a peaceful manner not surrounded by crazy fans. Look at me sounding like an old man and I am only 21.

I start strumming my guitar as I keep focus on the raven. I don't know what is wrong with me that I can't keep my eyes off of him.

"Hi, girl you just caught my eye. Thought I should give it a try and get your name and your number. Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers" I smirk as I start singing the lyrics.

I've sung this song a couple times to myself whenever I'm interested in someone. It's usually to get it out of my system, but this is the first time I'm sung it in public. Especially towards a guy.

"Why did I say that? I don't know why. But you're smiling and it's something I like on your face, yeah it suits you. Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth"

The more I sing, the more I notice how ridiculous these lyrics are. But the thing is, it's basically describing how I feel. And it's also quite catchy.

"I don't know why I'm drawn to you. Could you be the other one so we'd equal two? And this is all based on a lucky chance. That you would rather add than subtract"

I look at the raven boy once again and noticed he had been tapping his feet to the beat of the strumming. It seems he wants to sing along with the crowd, but can't quite do it because he doesn't know the lyrics. I found this adorable because usually I would make fun of this particular audience because they stink at singing and don't know the lyrics. Plus there are basically some authors and editors I'm familiar with, so it's alright to laugh at them when they sometimes give me a hard time.

"You and I could be like Sonny and Cher, honey and bears. And you and I could be like Aladdin and Jasmine. Let's make it happen. La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la"

Some people started slow dancing once the chorus came. I've also noticed that Takano has been stalking Onodera-san, one of the singers that sang earlier. Well not so much stalking, but more like staring straight at him. He should really try not to make it so obvious, despite the fact that Onodera-san is completely oblivious right now to even know someone is staring straight at him.

"Hey, how've you been? I know that it's been a while. Are you tired cause you've been on my mind running thousands and thousands of miles. Sorry, I know that line's outta style" As I sang this most girls sighed. While my raven had rolled his eyes. Amused with this I continued singing.

"But you, you look so beautiful on this starry night. Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile. I'm captivated. Your beauty is timeless, never outdated"

Some girls squealed a little, while again the raven rolled his eyes. "These lines are indeed getting quite cheesy" I heard him say a little quietly to Onodera-san who was now standing next to him. I merely smirk and continued to sing.

"I don't know why I'm drawn to you. Could you be the other one so we'd equal two? And this is all based on a lucky chance. That you would rather add then subtract"

I continued by singing the chorus and stopped singing for a little bit. I continued to strum the guitar.

"Babe, it's been five years since that special day. When I asked you on our first date… I guess it's safe to say that. You and I are better than Sonny and Cher, honey and bears. And you and I are better than Aladdin and Jasmine. We've made it happen. Singing la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la" Some girls were slightly in tears probably getting the meaning of the song.

Getting towards the end of the song, I continued strumming the guitar until the final lyrics came.

"Let me say… You look so beautiful on our wedding day" I finished the song as loud claps filled the room. I smiled and my way towards the room I came from to hide my mask, but not before walking directly pass my raven and giving him a smile. With that the masked singer disappeared for the day.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

Once the party ended, Chiaki, Kisa, and I got into our manager's car and headed home. Since it was too much trouble to get us home separately, plus we have to get out of our kimonos, we decided to all stay over at Chiaki's place.

"That song was actually quite beautiful, despite the cheesy lines" Kisa says finally breaking the silence.

"Says the person that was criticizing the most" Chiaki says giggling in the front seat, next to Aki who is too focused on driving.

"It's a habit of mine to criticize lyrics of songs and make fun of them" Kisa says shrugging it off.

"By the way Ricchan, why was the editor-in-chief talking to you for?" Kisa asks amused.

"I don't know, but he gave me his number" I say not interested in the conversation what so ever.

Aki suddenly slams the brakes and looks at me with amused eyes. It's a good thing we aren't on a busy road or we would've been dead by now.

"Don't you know what that means?!" Aki says all excited.

"What?" I say curiously yet not really caring about what it really means.

"He wants to get in your pants!" both Aki and Kisa says giggling and teasing.

"WHAT!? NO! Please refrain from making your perverted jokes! I don't appreciated it" I yell, my face heating up from embarrassment.

"Well if it's not that, then I don't know what else it could be" Aki says turning around and getting back to driving.

Honestly I don't know what it is with those two. There could be a totally different explanation. Like maybe it was just out of courtesy, or he just wanted to invite me to dinner. It couldn't be about that… I shake my head, trying to get rid of all the sudden images that popped up into my head. Instead I decided to focus on the scenery outside the window. Debating whether to call this man or not.

* * *

**Well that is all for this chapter. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last two chapters. I really appreciated it XD See you next update Bye-bye XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi I'm back with another chapter hurray! Let me just say I am finally doing good at keeping up with updating my stories, sort of... for once... Anyways it's probably cause it's almost summer and I love summer cause with summer comes my birthday which mean I will be a year older... i am getting old... '-.- Well anyways just go ahead and read the chapter XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

When I was finally alone in my room, I stared at the paper across from me. Making a list of pros and cons in my head about calling him.

A pro could be possibly making a new friend. Con, what if it's a fake number? But hey pro, he is quite good looking so maybe we could possibly… but then con, what if he is already dating someone? What if he isn't gay? Wait why am I even thinking about this?! There's no I would ever date him or fall for him!

I kept staring at the dreaded paper. His handwriting was kind of messy, but then again he was in a hurry. I traced the numbers with my finger, when suddenly a memory that I had stored deep in my brain, hopping to forget it came up.

**~Flashback of 9 years ago~**

"Nee Saga-kun, what do you think about this?" My younger self had said to a smaller raven boy who was a year older than me.

"It's got a nice feel to it, but what's with the love song?" He looks up from the paper at me curiously.

"I might have possibly fallen in love with someone…" I said blushing and grabbed the paper, but he held it up high, away from my reach.

"Who is this person?" He said smirking, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Well… he has good handwriting. He is a great person who I can be myself around. And before I knew I fell for him" I said teasingly, trying to hold back my laughter from looking at Saga-kun's face,

"Who is he?! I feel like kicking him for stealing away my Ritsu" he said sulking.

I had finally bursted out of laughter not able to contain it any longer. He looked at me confused as I had wiped away a tear from laughing too much.

"It's you" I say nervously, trying to hide my face with my hands.

"You should've told me this earlier! Gosh here I was freaking out thinking my first love was in love with someone else" He said wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

I giggled into his chest, being the happiest I could be. But of course that happiness didn't last long…

**~End of Flashback~**

I shake my head, trying to erase the memory. I have to get over him! After all we went through we weren't just meant to be, so forget him! Though I wonder what happened to him. Does he even still love me? I doubt it, but I still love him.

I silently started to cry at the thought of him. I loved him yet we couldn't be together. My mother had found out about our relationship and did everything to separate us. Going as far as to set up a situation where Saga-kun had supposedly "cheated" on me.

Even after all that we had stuck together refusing to give up. But in the end I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to hurt him so I let go of him and left. But of course not before seeing him kiss another girl and I thought it was a set up but no it was real. I had wanted to at least see him from a far before leaving. And there he was kissing a girl as if I hadn't existed. As if I was never there in his heart. Then I just left without looking back.

And now nine years later, my dream of becoming a singer came through. I was able to break off from my mother's manipulation and became my own person. I was able to forget him, or at least I thought.

So if I were to possibly run into Saga-kun and he hated me. I wouldn't blame him. I would still love him, even if he doesn't love me anymore or never even love me to begin with.

With that I decided to call the man. And when he picked up, I hanged up. I wasn't going to be able to sound normal after all the crying.

I turned off my phone and cried myself to sleep, remembering my first and only love.

**Takano P.O.V**

When I had picked up the phone, the person had hanged up. I already had in mind who it was, but I didn't know he would have actually called. He was also stubborn back then so I wouldn't be surprised if he is still stubborn.

I sigh and lay back in bed. There is no reason for me to call him, since I know he would be turning off his phone. It's funny how it's already been nine years, but I still have him memorized.

I know Ritsu's singing like the back of my hand. So when I heard him singing up there, I knew I had found him.

After he left me, I was a complete mess. I felt betrayed and dejected because I thought what we had was strong enough to overcome everything. But I forgot that everyone has their limits and Ritsu being the sweet person he is, probably couldn't handle all of his mother's plans to break us up anymore.

I couldn't blame him for all of it because I love him. I still wouldn't blame him. I never gave up hope in finding him. And after all these years, I was finally able to find him. And I won't let go him ever again.

**Kisa P.O.V**

When I woke up from my first long rest, the image of the masked man from yesterday came up. When he had left the stage and had walked right by me. At the time he was slowly taking off his mask, but I couldn't see his eyes well before he just disappeared before giving me a smirk.

What could that mean? I've been in too many relationships to know that it was definitely on purpose or it might just be me overreacting.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed to get ready. I was forced to go to Marukawa and give them our thanks for giving us the opportunity to perform for them. Of course I was the one stuck doing it because everyone else was too "busy." Too busy my ass! I know for a fact that their schedules are completely empty! They will just take the whole day off to sleep, while I have to wake up early and play delivery man when I have to record a song later so I have an excused to still be sleeping but noooo it had to be me!

I sigh trying to cool down my thoughts. Ranting in my head isn't going to help much. I go downstairs to eat some breakfast. Before leaving the house, I wore sunglasses and a beanie for disguise. You never know when you will come across a crazy fangirl so it's better to be safe. With that I made my way towards Marukawa.

**~At Marukawa~**

Okay so the disguise didn't help much. I had eventually run into a fangirl on my way towards the elevator. At least all they had ask for was an autograph.

"Anyways the reception lady told me to head towards the Emerald department, so it should be right about here" I thought to myself as I entered a very pink room. But wait that's not all because all of the guys here are hot!

Then I came across the brunette that had kept staring at me yesterday and my heart stopped. I didn't remember him being this hot yesterday! I might need glasses in that case…

"Hello I am Kisa and I come to say thank you from all of us. The others couldn't come unfortunately" I say bowing my head politely.

"You didn't have to but we should be thanking you instead. My name is Takano Masamune. It's a pleasure to meet you" Takano-san said bowing.

"I'm Kisa Shouta, but I go by the stage name Sora" I say formally.

"I'm Yukina Kou" the brunette says waving at me from his seat. "I heard you singing and it was really good. I still can't believe you are so young!" he says smiling cheerfully.

Oh boy here we go again. This always seems to happen, so I always have my ID at the ready.

"What the heck are you talking about Kou? He is 25" Takano says pointing at me as if stating the obvious.

"What are you joking?!" He says laughing it off.

"Nope I am indeed 25" I say showing him my ID.

He takes it in his hands with a shocked expression. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It's quite hilarious, I had to stop myself from bursting out of laughter.

"How young can one look?! I'm so sorry for being so rude. I didn't know you were older than me" He says apologetically while handing my ID back to me.

"It's okay, I get that a lot so I am used to it" I say holding up my hands trying to calm him down.

It really isn't the first time it has happened. I've gotten used to it by now. Except I have to carry my ID with me at all times now. It's a good thing people at work already know how old I really am because it would've been a pain otherwise.

"By the way Kisa-san, I have a favor to ask you. Do you know if Onodera-san is free today and can you possibly set up a place for him to meet me?" Takano-san says whispering to me so that no one else could hear.

"Leave this to me" I say smirking, instantly liking the idea. "I have to record a song after this but it won't take long to convince him. But here's my number call me in about two hours and I will give you the details" I say handing him a card with my number before leaving to go to the recording studio.

Things are finally starting to get interesting. I just hope Ricchan can hide his identity well because there are paparazzi everywhere. Maybe I should make him dress like a girl that way no one will notice who he is…

* * *

**Oh Kisa don't we all want to see Ricchan in a dress *sigh* It'd be a dream come true... sort of, well for Takano that will totally be a-**

**Takano: *Raises hand in the air* I vote for cat ears and a maid outfit!**

**Ritsu: NOT HAPPENING!**

**Boo you ruin the fun...**

**Ritsu: It's not fun for me!**

**I never said it was for you... Anyways that will be all for today's chapter! Please feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far~ Bye-bye till next time XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey another chapter is up yay! I really need to think of what to say in the beginning of these author's notes but I can't think of anything... Anyways this chapter is all Kisa! I'm trying to alternate between Ritsu and Kisa but that won't always be the case, but I will warn you who it is based on in the author notes! That's if I don't forget to do so... Anyways just go on and read the chapter! XD**

**The song used is Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis**

**Once again I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters except for my characters which are Aki and Haru :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kisa P.O.V**

As I got in front of the mike, I looked up to look at the people in the recording booth. The audio person gave me a thumbs up, signaling me to start singing. I take a calm breath before I start singing with motivation. I sing to the beat of the song that I heard through the headphones.

"Something lately drives me crazy. Has to do with how you make me. Struggle to get your attention. Calling you brings apprehension. Texts from you and sex from you. Are things that are not so uncommon. Flirt with you you're all about it. Tell me why I feel unwanted?"

I didn't know what I was thinking while I wrote this song yesterday when I got home from the party. But for some reason it just wrote itself while I was thinking about Yukina. Now that I know his name, the song has more meaning. Though I didn't write it with him in mind at first I also had my horrible past relationships and that masked singer in mind. But Yukina seems to stand out more, out of all of them even though I just met him.

I wasn't even going to release this song. Aki had heard me singing it and made me release it, saying that the girls will faint when they hear this song. So here I am singing this somewhat of an erotic song, in hopes that Yukina will hear it. What exactly do I want from this?

"Damn, if you didn't want me back. Why'd you have to act like that? It's confusing to the core. Cause I know you want it. Oh, and if you don't wanna be something substantial with me. Then why do you give me more? Babe I know you want it"

My face gains a faint pink blush. This isn't the first time that I sing a song like this, so why do I feel embarrassed to sing this one? I blame Aki for teasing me to the point that I gave up and decided to release the song.

"Say that you want me every day. That you want me every way. That you need me. Got me trippin super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger, Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin super psycho love"

I closed my eyes ignoring the girl's nosebleed that is sitting next to the audio guy on the other side of the glass window that separates us. Instead I imagine Yukina's earlier smile. I don't know what is happening to me! I just met the guy yet I'm going insane about him already! It's probably his face and the fact that he looks like a prince. I've always had a weakness against those types.

"Pull me off to darkened corners. Where all other eyes avoid us. Tell me how I mesmerize you. I love you and despise you. Back to the crowd where you ignore me. Bedroom eyes to those before me. How am I supposed to handle. Lit the candle fuse and missed the candle"

Every time I sing, I pour all my feelings into the song. All my past and feelings go into the song. All my past relationships, that never lasted because they were just one night stands to the both of us. Yet there were a few where I had really fallen in love. It just wasn't how the other felt for me so I ended up being used and a fool. Singing is the only thing that pulled me through because I get to create and sing songs that I can express myself with. I'm proud to be the person that I am today.

"Daman, if you want to let me go. Baby please just let me know. You're not gonna get away with leading me on"

I was led on plenty of times, but I finally learned my lesson. From now on I will try to find someone who truly cherishes me and loves me for who I am. Does that person exist?

"Say that you want me every day. That you need me every way. That you need me. Got me trippin super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin super psycho love"  
I unconsciously started nodding my head and tapping my foot to the beat of the music. These are the times where I'm so into singing that I completely lose myself into the song. It's like when an actor, or actress, gets lost in their role that they keep acting their character even when they aren't shooting. It's the same in my case except, I would sometimes find myself humming or singing a song multiple times during the day.

"Say you want me. Say you need me. Tear my heart out slow and bleed me"

Well my heart has been torn multiple times. But I would really like to have the person that loves me steal my heart completely that I will be thinking about them nonstop. If only I could find that person.

"You want me. You need me. You're gonna be with me. I know you want me too. I think you want me too. Please say you want me too. Because you're going to"

I finally opened my eyes as the ending of the song came. I started singing the final lyrics, which were the chorus.

"Say that you want me every day. That you want me every way. That you need me. Got me trippin super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling. Trippin super psycho love"

I finished the song letting my voice trail off with the last words. The audio guy gave me a thumbs up and I smiled in success. I took off the head phones and left them on the table. I stepped out of the booth where I was met by claps of the small staff in the room.

"Good job Sora! All done in one take like always! You are free to go now. The song should be up through every radio station in about a few days" the audio guy said to me proudly.

I said my thanks to the staff and decided to head home for the day. Before I had come into the radio station, I had called Ricchan to meet me at the "park" starting the Takano and Ritsu plan. Takano-san had texted me a long page story about what had happened between them in the past, which made me want them to be together even more. But Ricchan doesn't seem to know who he is. I wonder how they are doing right about now, they should have met by now. Good luck Takano-san cause Ricchan is so stubborn!

With that I made my way towards home, but not before getting a phone call from an unknown number. I picked it up with curiosity as to who it could've been.

"Yes hello? Who's this?" I ask curiously.

"Kisa-san I wanted to invite you to dinner as an apology! Would you like to have dinner with me?" A voice that sounds like Yukina says.

Wait that is Yukina's voice! How did he get my number?! Forget that! Is this a trick from god?!

* * *

**So few things I have to say. One ever since I heard the song super psycho love in an anime video and then forgot it and then rememebed, downloaded it and replayed it, it has been stuck in my head! So I figured it fit Kisa quite well**

**Kisa: it sort of does and doesn't at the same time...**

**Just embrace it**

**Kisa: But I am not desperate nor am I a psycho...**

**I know that much... Anyhow that is all for this chapter! Bye-bye! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! I went through a huge struggle to update today so I hope you enjoy the chapter XD I really have nothing interesting to say at the moment so go ahead and start reading the chapter~**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters! Same as always XD I do own Aki and Haru but they aren't really as important in this chapter well at least Haru isn't**

**Haru: Hey! I am always important! *pouts***

**Of course you are just not for this chapter! Anyways this is a Ritsu and Takano chapter. I am trying to do every other chapter in order to alternate between Kisa and Ritsu. Hopefully that doesn't end up confusing...**

* * *

**Ch****apter 6**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

That Kisa will pay for tricking me! When I got to the park I had looked everywhere for him and yet he wasn't even there! I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up.

How dare he invite me somewhere on my precious day off and not show up?! I was going to sleep in all day and read as many books as I can. My to be read pile is getting bigger and bigger due to the fact that I get so busy and barely have time for myself.

Well that's not all that got me in a bad mood. When I woke up and read the text, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Once I got back to the room, the clothes Chiaki had let me borrow were gone! Even my own clothes were gone! And the nightmare didn't end yet because on the bed was a light pink, short dress with girly accessories and shoes with wedges.

There was also a long brown wig with a note that said "Have fun! ." At that very moment I knew this was all Aki's and Kisa's plans. When I went downstairs to complain no one was home. I couldn't even steal some of Chiaki's clothes because all of his drawers and closet were empty. It's as if the clothes had just disappeared! When did they have time for this?!

So here I am stuck in a park in drag. I swear the next time I see Aki or Kisa they will wish they had never been born. Hell will rain down on them and-

"Onodera is that you?" A manly voice says to me interrupting my demonic thoughts.

I looked up in shock to see the man who had given me his phone number. I knew something fishy was going on from the moment that Kisa invited me to the park. Who goes to the park when they have a day off after so much work?!

"Takano-san it's fancy meeting you here" I say awkwardly.

He snickers a little and I instantly send him a glare. In which only makes him burst out laughing.

"This is not funny! I already knew something was up! Kisa had to go to Marukawa this morning so he might have run into you. And you guys planned this meeting" I state as a matter of fact, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Wow you're good. Except I did not know you were going to be dressed like a girl" he says with an expressionless face as if nothing has happened.

"Damn it so it was all Kisa and Aki then" I muttered and cursed under my breath. "Well I have nothing left to do here so I am leaving" I say standing up to leave. But before I could walk away he had grabbed my arm.

**Takano P.O.V**

"Wait! I'll buy you any book you want if you spend the whole day with me" I say to Ritsu, knowing that will get him to not leave. He seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Will you throw a strawberry ice cream and some boy clothes into that deal?" He says looking at me curiously.

"Anything you want" I say smiling at him, glad that he will stay even though I had to bribe him to.

"As long as I can get out these clothes first, I guess I won't mind spending the day with you. But think nothing else of it, we are just friends hanging out nothing else!" Ritsu says blushing all adorable.

I was going to make a comment and tease him further, but knowing him he will probably run away from me. Maybe he will slowly start to notice who I am. But then again Ritsu is so oblivious sometimes, he was back then too, so I am guessing he won't recognize me any time soon.

**~Few hours later~**

"Geez I am so stuffed! I can't eat anymore!" Ritsu says sinking in further on the couch.

We had decided to get take out since it was close to being dinner time either way and came to my apartment. I figured it'd be a lot safer since Ritsu is so famous, someone was bound to recognize him at some point. Especially since he got out of the girl clothes, which he really looked cute in, but I prefer regular Ritsu. After all it is the person it is the person I have fallen in love with yet again.

I didn't want our date to be ruined by Ritsu being surrounded by girls if he were to be recognized. Ritsu refused to call it a date but that doesn't mean I can't call it that.

"You haven't changed at all at least personality wise" I say to him staring into his eyes.

He looks at me confused with a cute expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we have ever met right?" He says looking even more confused as if trying to search for an answer.

"Well let's see if this makes you remember" I say kissing his lips making his eyes widen.

**Ritsu P.O.V**

What is he doing? Why is he kissing me?! And why does it feel so familiar?

"What the heck are you doing?!" I say managing to push him away with what was left of my strength spent from the day's events.

I try to catch my breath and calm down. So many things are going through my mind that I couldn't even think and started to panic a little.

"Even after that you still can't remember me?" He asks smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about! You must have me confuse with someone else!" I say again trying to reason with him. Why does he keep insisting that I know him?! It is making me irritated!

"My parents divorced after you left me. My last name used to be Saga. Saga Masamune" He says looking at me seriously.

Saga Masamune… it can't be right? Why is it now of all times that I finally ran into him? I promised myself last night to forget him for good.

"Why do you do this to me after what you did to me!" I say glaring at him trying to fight off the tears that re threating to fall.

"Did to you? What are you talking about? You were the one that left me after all we've been through" he says looking at me sad with a tint of anger in his eyes.

"You were the one that said we'd be together no matter what my mother does. Yet you went on to kiss that girl!" My voice started of slowly and got raised louder as anger built up inside me.

"Don't play dumb with me! The day I decided to leave I wanted to go see you, but you were there under our tree kissing another girl!" I yell letting the tears finally fall.

"Ritsu how were you so sure that it was me? That day I found out you left me, I had spent the whole day in the library waiting for you. Remember that guy that wanted to get popular so he dyed his hair the same color as mine?" he says more calmly now.

I nod my head remembering that guy. The guy did indeed dye his hair the same color as Saga-kun. After that he tried dating every girl and took her under the tree Saga-kun and I used to hang out at, to kiss her… My eyes widen as I started piecing the details together. I face palmed and groan the stupid simple mistake that had made me try to hate him ever since.

"I'm the biggest idiot there is!" I say sighing and leaning back on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the biggest idiot here. I'm an idiotic love-struck guy who still loves you Ritsu. Will you give me another chance?" Takano says extending his arms to me for me to hug him.

I sighed and leaned into his touch instantly feeling warm from his embraced. Too tired and comfortable to argue at the moment.

* * *

**Ritsu: Why am I always your means for entertainment?**

**What do you mean?**

**Ritsu: I am wearing a freaking dress!**

**Aki: Oh come on! You looked cute in it!**

**Takano: If only he had cat ears on too...**

**Ritsu: Shut it with your cat ear fetishes!**

***sigh* geez you two... Anyways that will be all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it got a bit emotional at the end. Bye-bye! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey! I updated twice today, well not for the same story.. but nonetheless i updated twice today i feel accomplished. Plus I have future chapters for my other story already written ahead and this one I already wrote the chapter after this one so I am currently not as stress anymore. And it feels great not being stressed out for once XD Well enjoy this chapter it is about Yukina and Kisa! XD**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters. I do own Aki and Haru Ikashima and now I also own Hamasaki Daisuke(you shall read about him in this chapter :D) **

**The song used was once again Super Psycho love by Simon Curtis, I just used part of it**

**Now carry on to the story mademoiselle et monsieur (if there are any guys reading this that is, that would be cool XD lol sorry went french there) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kisa P.O.V**

As I entered the cafe, I looked everywhere for Yukina. Until I spotted a brunette smiling and waving at me at one of the end booths. I made my way towards him and sat opposite of him.

"I'm glad you could make it Kisa-san. I hope you don't mind that this isn't fancy or anything." He says looking at me apologetically.

"No it is completely fine. This is actually my favorite cafe. I usually come here to get away from everything sometimes" I say laughing nervously.

At the bit of information, Yukina had perked up excited. As if he had solved one of the many mysteries of me. Not that I have that many to begin with.

I looked down and noticed he had a sketchbook with him. The curiosity got the better of me so I had to ask.

"You draw?" I ask him a little excited.

"Yes on my spare time when I have it that is, I take art classes. I've always loved art so I usually carry a sketchbook around in case inspiration strikes me" he says smiling sheepishly.

First he's good at singing and now he's good at art. This guy is definitely something right out of a shoujo manga.

It seems like inspiration did strike him because he was drawing a cherry blossom tree. The same tree that's across from the cafe. It's turning out really beautiful.

"I do the same. I tend to carry a notebook around in case I think up new lyrics" I say slightly blushing. "Though sometimes I just doodle all over it if nothing comes to mind" I say giggling a little as I remembered the last mess of swirls I did on my notebook. Hey at least they were colorful.

We started talking art for a few minutes until the owner came around to take our orders. He usually tends to do that instead of sending a waiter. Though I bet he's just doing it to listen into some gossip like always.

His name is Hamasaki Daisuke. I sometimes call him Dai for short when I feel like it, I don't want to fuel his big ego either by calling him with a nickname. The owner is a middle age looking man, tough don't tell him that he will just argue and say he looks young for being thirty. He does indeed look young for his age. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. His hair is long so he ties it back in a ponytail and is clean shaven. Though most times you will find him with a stubble on his worst days. He would totally be my type if it wasn't for the fact that he is thirty and is a weirdo at times.

"Well hello there Kisa-san. Come to get away again?" he says smiling at me.

"Nope I was invited here this time" I say smiling at him.

"Oh here with Yukina-san I see" he says giving a smile to Yukina.

"Hey owner-san" Yukina says waving at him.

"Well would you two like to get the usual like always" he says raising an eyebrow.

We both simply nod and he excuses himself and goes behind the counter once again.

"I didn't know you knew the owner" Yukina says starting up a conversation from the silence that had sprung after the owner had left.

"He has helped me quite a few times" from annoying exes that turned into stalkers, but of course I wouldn't tell him that. "And he's a huge fan of my music too" I finish saying as a song of mine started playing from the radio next to the ordering counter.

Not just any song though. It is the one that I just finished recording this morning. Wow that agency really works fast I thought it wouldn't be up until tomorrow.

"Say that you want me every day. That you want me every way. That you need me got me trippin super psycho love" I heard myself sing through the speakers of the cafe.

"Is that your song Kisa-san?!" Yukina looks at me curiously.

"Yeah, It's a new one I had just recorded" I say blushing slightly uncomfortable.

Luckily our food had arrived and as soon as it got on the table, I started eating. Hoping that I would finish before the song ends so I can leave and spare my embarrassment. Meanwhile Yukina had looked at me amazed as he listened to the song. The song had eventually come to an end making me realize that I had failed. I was only half way done with my rice omelet.

"That was a really good song Kisa-san!" he says giving me a princely smile that almost blinded me from all the sparkles he is emanating.

"You think so?" I say blushing slightly.

What the heck is wrong with me? I've been blushing like a virgin for a while now. It's not like this is a date or anything! He just invited me out of courtesy that's all.

I look up and my eyes widen as my blush intensifies. Yukina had taken his sketchbook and blocked out the view from everyone else as he smiled at me and kissed me. Thoughts raced through my mind as I sat there shocked at what was happening. Yukina was kissing me?!

I pushed him away without thinking and ran out of the cafe ignoring the stares and Yukina calling after me. I must be dreaming or something.

**Yukina P.O.V**

I sat back down on the seat, slowly finishing my food. I can't believe I just kissed him! I wasn't even thinking! I just thought he had the cutest expression ever and suddenly I felt like kissing him.

For the better judgement at least I was right in guessing his lips would be soft.

The owner came back and sat down across from me with a sigh.

"Too soon?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Well especially for Kisa, he can be a handful so take it slow Casanova" he says smirking at me.

I shake my head in disbelief as he goes back to work. The owner was the one to tell me more about Kisa-san. I had seen him a few times here before and my curiosity got the better of me. So when I saw him up on the stage at the party, I was surprised to know that he was a singer. My favorite singer at that. I never really seen Sora's face before, I just listened to his songs.

I pretended to not know who he was because it's not like he knew who I was to begin with. Destiny is sure surprising at times.

* * *

**Daisuke: I don't have that much of an ego!**

**Kisa: You're ego is the size of this room!**

**Ha you quoted that from something didn't you?**

**Kisa: Shush don't tell them that or I wouldn't sound as cool!**

**Doesn't matter now... hehehe Anyways be free to tell me what you think. That will be all! Bye-bye! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! I am back with another chapter yay! I am trying to update at least two stories today because I am indeed at the point where I am extremely stressed out in school because next weeks starts finals for me. And I have to write an essay and another research paper but for English this time...yay... The point is I may not have time to update in the next two weeks or even after that because I'm moving this summer...so... busy time for me... and the last day of school is on my birthday so double yay... Okay I'm done I just wanted to update you guys I might post this same thing for What Separates Us. Anyways go on with the story~**

**The song used is Unravel by Ling Tosite Sigure, it is the opening for Tokyo Ghoul, the english lyrics aren't word for word I used a different english cover by Unknown Songbird from Youtube**

**Anything in bold is Ritsu singing and underneath is the translation**

**I recommend you to watch the anime and listen to the song it is my new obsession, well it's been going for a while but I recently became obsessed with it again XD**

**I do not own Sekaiichi hatsukoi or any of it's character except my own characters :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ritsu P.O.V**

As Takano-san and I continued to watch movies on the couch, I noticed he kept smiling from time to time.

"You do realize this doesn't mean I have confessed to you or anything" I say sighing and blushing slightly.

"Yeah I figured your stubbornness wouldn't allow it so I prepared myself for the worst. I am determined to make you say you love me again" He says staring at me.

"Full of yourself much" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Always am and always will. Got a problem with that?" He says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and focused my attention towards the movie. Occasionally grabbing some popcorn from the almost empty bowl. Until I've noticed I've been with Takano almost the whole day now. Why the heck am I still here?!

"You need to stop bribing me with food just to get met to stay" I say in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Oh no my plan has been discovered! What ever shall I do about that?" Takano says feigning shock in a sarcastic way.

"My gosh you still haven't changed at all! You egotistical jerk!" I say giggling a little.

"Oblivious twat!" He says teasingly.

"Did you just call me a twat?!" I look at him confused.

"Yup what of it?" He says looking at me with a comical serious face.

"What the heck is a twat?!" I ask him and he seems to stop for a moment to think.

"I actually have no clue" he says shrugging his shoulders.

I roll my eyes once again at Takano's randomness. I thought I would be angrier and stressed out about knowing my ex-boyfriend was right in front of me. The one who broke my heart. Yet for some reason I am pretty relax at the moment. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Even if it was a misunderstanding on my part, it's been way too many years of pain and hurt for me to just run into his arms like nothing ever happened. It caused me to lose interest and trust when it comes to love. So it might take me a while for me to accept him. That's if he even still loves me by the time I learn to trust in love again.

"Ne Ritsu" Takano says childishly nudging me with his elbow, which brought me away from my thoughts.

"What is it child?' I ask him jokingly.

"Don't get so sassy with me" Takano says trying to hold back from laughing.

"What do you want then?! Better?" I said it in my usual angry, glare voice.

"Anyways, what I meant to ask was do you remember that one song you showed me before you confessed?" he asks me curiously.

I merely nod remembering the dreaded song. That was my early years of writing songs and that one song was quite childish in every way possible. Now that I think about it, that song was a love confession so I didn't even needed to confess in the first place! Saga had tricked me into confessing!

"Can you sing it to me?" Takano says putting his head on my lap and looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" I say with one eyebrow twitching from irritation.

"Using your lap as a pillow what else?" he says it with a straight face.

"If I do will you stop bothering me?" I say even though I already know he won't stop no matter what.

"Can't make any promises" He smirks at me.

I merely sigh. Taking a small breath of air before I softly start humming the beat of the song.

"That's not the song!" Takano says noticing I had changed the song I was meant to be singing.

"I wasn't going to sing that one!" I say blushing slightly.

"Why not?" he looks at me innocently.

"Because you perfectly know what that song means!" I say glaring down at him.

"Darn you caught me." He says a little annoyed at being discovered. "Continue with the song" He says. I continued humming and started to sing.

"_**Oshiete Oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**_

Oh can you tell me. Can you tell me the way that this should work?

_**Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**_

Just who's inside of me? The monster pulling strings.

_**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**_

I'm broken lying helpless dying, surrounded by the world

_**Kimi ga warau namino miezu ni**_

You stare and laugh with me. When you don't see a thing"

I continued to hum as I looked down and noticed Takano-san had closed his eyes. He still has long eyelashes even now.

"_**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete**_

I'm damaged now. And I'm breaking down. Unravel and can't breathe.

_**Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze**_

The truth I seek never felt so bleak I feel it drop degrees. Freeze"

Takano had opened his amber eyes to look at my slightly tearing up emerald ones. This song always gives me the feels when I sing it. So far I've only had to perform it once in front of people and that was a duet with Kisa.

"_**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete **_

So breakable. Unbreakable. So shakable. Unshakable. Was shaken up when I found you

_**Yureta yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa**_

I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me.

_**Sukitootte mienaku natte**_

You're so close but I hope that you stop searching

_**Mitsukenaide boku no kotowo mitsumenaide**_

I don't want you to foresee what I've become. So please stop looking"

How would I have felt if I had never been found by Takano right now? Would I be different than I was now spending this moment with him?

"_**Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de**_

I don't want to hurt you it's not my nature

_**Anata wo kizutsuketaku wan ai yo**_

A monster born I'm fading more can't be your savior

_**Oboeteite boku no koto wo azyaka na mama**_

I'm falling victim remember the old me. As who I still should be"

I started singing a little faster as the next few lyrics came.

"_**Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru**_

Those endless rain of solitude. Wraps tight around my fortitude.

_**Mijaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte**_

Those memories inside of me innocently they pierce through

_**Ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo unravelling the world**_

I can't escape. I can't escape. I can't escape. I can't escape. I can't escape. I can't escape this unraveled world"

I continued humming as I remembered the beat of the song. This song was an opening to an anime that was really sad in my opinion. But I loved everything about that anime. So when Kisa and I had the chance to do a cover of this song at a concert, I couldn't help but feel happy yet sad with the lyrics.

This song has so much meaning behind it. It tells a story. A very beautiful yet sad story about two friends. This song is what made me want to improve myself. I want to be able to write and sing songs that covey all the emotions to people who hear it and tells a story.

"_**Kawatte shimatta**_

There's something deep inside of me

_**Kaerarenakatta**_

That changes me I can't break free

_**Futasu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru**_

The darkness and the light collide. I'll be the head won't be denied

_**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai**_

So breakable. Unbreakable. So shakable. Unshakable.

_**Anata wo kagasenai yo**_

These dirty hands know they won't touch you!"

I take a calming breath before I continue singing.

"_**Yureta yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa**_

I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me"

I feel Takano's hand intertwined with mine. As if giving me a slight reassurance that I'm not alone. I was already getting lost in the void pf emotions this song brings that I almost forgot I was with Takano.

"_**Sukitootte mienaku natte**_

You're so close but I hope that you stop searching

_**Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide**_

I don't want you to foresee what I've become so please stop looking.

_**Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni**_

I'm trapped in this cage that the world created.

_**Mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni**_

Before the future melts away I have to say this.

_**Omoidashite boku no koto wo**_

I'm falling victim remember who I was

_**Azayaka na mama**_

Remember who I once was!

_**Wasurenaide. Wasurenaide. Wasurenaide. Wasurenaide.**_

Please don't forget me. Please don't forget me. Please don't forget me. Please don't forget me"

When I sang that line, I had remembered Saga-senpai. How I wished he would've loved me. How I hoped he wouldn't forget me. And here he is with his head on my lap. Except he's not Saga anymore, he is now Takano. We don't even know much about each other now. We can't be the innocent boys we were then. It's just not possible now.

"_**Kawatte shimata koto ni paralyze**_

There's no turning back now I know I'm paralyzed

_**Kaerarenai koto dareka no paradise**_

I'm trapped inside this paradise and with this parasite

_**Oboeteite boku no koto wo**_

I'm falling faster remember who I was"

I slowed down my humming as I got to the final lyrics of the song.

"_**Oshiete… Oshiete…**_

Oh please tell me. Oh please tell me

_**Boku no naka ni dareka iru no**_

Just who's inside of me? The monster pulling strings"

I let a few tears fall and I wiped them all up quickly. Having a small smile on my face as I looked down at Takano. My eyes widen as I see tears streaming down his face yet he's smiling at me.

"Why are you crying?" I managed to say.

"Because your voice is so beautiful singing this sad song. It's too much to even make anyone cry" He says patting my head softly. My heart skipped a beat. _Thadump. Thadump._

I cleared my throat and quickly got up hoping he hadn't heard the beat of my heart. Leaving Takano surprised as he lands his head hard on the couch.

"I need to go now. Thank you for everything" I say quickly and head out before he could even protest.

That was too dangerously close. I almost fell for him again.

* * *

**I'm currently sleep deprived and can't think of anything to add at the moment. So goodnight! Bye-bye~ XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey its been a while, sorry about that summer vacation has made me lazy. I have nothing to say for now except some news.**

** I may possibly continue Question time with Shay. But on Wattpad so please either review or pm me if you would like me to continue it and or if you have a Wattpad and would like me to continue it. I personally would cause I had fun answering your questions. I will call it Question time with Sekai this time around though.** **My Wattpad Shay246 so feel free to look it up.**

**Also please do feel free to pm me I can get bored and would love to talk to people when my friends don't text me for like weeks...wow i seem deserate lol anyways carry on with the story~**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of its characters except my own :D**

**btw this is a Kisa and Yukina chapter (HA i did not forget to remind you guys yet)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Kisa P.O.V**

It's been a week since that kissing incident. Since then I have avoided going to the café. Plus it's not like I could go since I've been getting busy with work.

Being a singer has its fun moments and advantages but it can be a real pain. At the moment I feel sleep deprived, but I have an interview with some popular gossip show. I can already tell some of the questions they will ask me. Most of them will probably involve my love life.

I never made it public that I'm gay, but apparently rumors were being spread around about it. Who started this rumors? I have no clue. All I know is that they better not ruin my career.

Although I wouldn't care if people knew about it, I just don't want it to get in the way of my singing. I love singing and if I couldn't be able to do it again, I wouldn't know what to do.

I don't have any particular skills that will make me succeed in life. I'm just a normal dude who's really into love, shoujo manga type stuff.

In some alternate universe I could probably see myself as a shoujo manga editor.

I sigh as I looked out the window of the car. I wish my life would be a little more interesting. Maybe a love interest who I could actually call my boyfriend.

I blushed as Yukina came into mind. Maybe I will go to the café today after all.

**~At the interview~**

I was sitting across a young girl who runs the show. She had this bright smile, in which I can already tell was fake. Being in the singing business for so long has made me learn a few things.

For example, the girl across from me tends to flip her hair from left to her right constantly. When her hair falls back in place, she resorts to flipping it again. This act alone I find to be quite irritating so of course I return the act by giving her a big bright, fake smile like she does. Just being my polite self is all.

"So Sora-chan, I've recently heard your new song and I was wondering what inspired you to write it?" she says in a cheerful voice.

I try not to cringe at how she called me and at her fake voice. So I merely pretended like I was interested.

"Well you see, the lyrics just came to me and my manager heard me singing them and pushed me to share it with the world. So if it wasn't for him, the song wouldn't have gotten out" I say fake giggling at the end.

"Oh but I'm sure the fangirls loved it. So tell me is there a special someone in your life that inspires you to write your songs?" she says curiously.

And here is where I was right. I just knew this question was going to come up.

"Actually there isn't. I haven't been able to find my special someone yet" I managed to say without spitting out a comment like "mind your own business women, this is probably why you are still single."

The rest of the interview went fairly well. Though I could tell the whore across from me had been flirting with me whenever she had the chance. That and I'm pretty sure she is pissed at me for no reason. Yandere much?

I sigh as I went back stage, finally able to get out of the camera's view. My ears perked up when I heard an irritated rant from the girl.

"That little brat is so freaking annoying! I could do a way better job at singing than he does" I heard my interviewer say followed by loud crashes of glass and other objects. She's probably throwing everything in frustration.

I let a small smile grace my face as I left to find Aki, so he gives me a ride to the café. I always feel satisfied when I meet one of my haters. I don't mind them much because they just fuel my passion of getting revenge at their words and to do that I decide to become better. Plus if they are hating on me that just means they must have at least listen to my songs, which they had a choice not to. In a way they admire me just not the good kind of admiration.

I won't let a few haters get me down, after all I'm living my dream and I want to enjoy it as much as possible.

**~At the Café~**

I sighed as I sat at the end booth Yukina and I had sat at before. He wasn't here today.

"You want the usual Kisa-chan?" I heard the owner say. I glanced at him and merely non effective glare.

"No thank you. I will just have a double chocolate chip beverage with whip cream" I say leaning my head on my hands not interested.

I hear Daisuke yell at one of the workers as he sat down across from me.

"What's wrong Kisa-kun?" he says looking at me intently.

"Would you stop it with the names Dai?" I say slightly irritated.

"I was hoping you would call me that" He says turning into chibi form while sparkles surround him.

"No but really what's wrong? Is it one of your exes again?" He asks me more serious now. I merely shake my head no slowly.

"Is it another hater?"

"Pffft as if that would get me down. That just swells my passion to do better" I say giggling slightly.

I stop for a minute as a waitress puts down my drink in front of me. I thank her before she leaves and she gives me a small smile in return. I take a sip of my chocolate drink and sigh delighted.

"Ahhh I know it's so bad for me, but it is so good!" I say taking another sip.

"Make sure Aki-kun doesn't see you or he will raise hell up on earth." Dai says shuddering, probably remembering a few encounters he had with Aki. I wouldn't blame him, Aki scares me sometimes. Especially when he is mad. You do not want to make him angry!

"Kisa-san is that you?" I hear someone familiar calling me.

I look up to merely stop drinking as I almost choke on my drink from the shock. Dai had to pat my back while chuckling himself. Standing in front of us is Yukina.

"I see what is going on now. This is my cue to leave" Dai says smirking while slowly walking away.

"Can I sit down Kisa-san?" Yukina asks me.

I merely nod and take another sip of my drink. Trying to drink my embarrassment away.

* * *

**Well it may take me forever to update again so sorry about that in advance. Apparently i update better when I'm under stress when I'm in school... i don't I'm a weirdo. don't forget about what I told you in the beginning also while I'm at it my tumblr is shay246cat, though i do nothing but reblog random stuff it may still make you laugh hopefully. Okay I'm done now... Bye-bye~ **


End file.
